LavaClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In LavaClan Prickle! 00:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze padded out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash nodded. "They're beautiful kits." she meowed, playingw it's one with her paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Flameclaw looked around camp. Most cats hated him in LavaClan. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash looked at him. "Something wrong?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Leafsong slept alone in her nest while everyone was out. It made her life misearable that no one cared for her.Tigerfoot 02:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'm fine," said Flameclaw to Roseslash. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon padded out to hunt with Iceblaze.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine bounded into the camp. The muscular tom's eyes darted. "Has anyone seen Sinngedfeather? I found her some herbs." he meowed.Silverstar 15:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "nope"meowed Stormstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather bounded itno camp, the pretty she-cat's eyes glittering.Silverstar 20:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (you made a typo Silver) "has anyone seen swiftpaw?"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (There's like 10000 typos, it doesn't matter) Pumpkinvine shook his head, muscles rippling. He spotted Sinngedfeather, heart pounding happily. Swiftfeather gigled at her brother.Silverstar 21:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon came back from hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine didn't approch Sinngedfeather, he just sat back down.Silverstar 23:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Spiritpaw took the hebs from Pumpkinvine. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw padded over to Flamestipe who was waiting for him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine mewed his thanks to Spiritpaw, and then padded over to the freashkill pile.Silverstar 23:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) swiftpaw passed a freash kill to spiritpaw then got himself one.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather gazed up at the sky as the stars came out. A tear slid down her cheeck, thinking of her parents.Silverstar 23:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe took a fresh kill and padded over to Swiftfeather and droped it neer her paws "do you want this?" asked Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather shook her head. She looked silver in the moonlight. "All I need is my parents..." she whispered quietly.Silverstar 23:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "well...i will leave it here untill your hungry"smiled Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather said nothing. She sat there, gazing up at the sky.Silverstar 23:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) flamestripe picked up his the freshkill and but it in front of her nose "you must eat" said flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather jumped. "O-Ok," she mewed, eating it.Silverstar 23:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe smiled at her while she was eating. Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather finished, and barred her kill. The slender she-cat sighed.Silverstar 23:48, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "do you wanna go on patrol soon?"asked Flamestripe blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather shrugged. "I guess," she mewed,----Pumpkinvine stepped forward infront of his little sister, eyes flashing. "I'll go too..." he growled.Silverstar 23:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "okay then lets go"said Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather bounded out of camp, ahead of the two toms.---Pumpkinvine glared at Flamestripe. "You better watch yourself around my little sister!" he growled into the tom's ear.Silverstar 23:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "you need to mind you own busness"growled Flamestripe at Pumpkinvine,Flamestipe dashed over to Swiftfeather.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "Swiftfeather, get over here!" snarled Pumpkinvine.---- Swiftfeather gave a jolt of fear at the anger in her brother's voice, and dashed to him. "Yeah?" she mewed.Silverstar 23:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "hey! are you coming! i cant wait all day!"Flamestripe called out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine snorted. "We're just a few tail lengths behind!" he hissed, tail lashing.----Swiftfeather blinked. "What is it, brother?" she asked. "You know, after our parents died, they told me to look after you....." he mewed. "I know!" purred Swiftfeather, licking her brother's ear.Silverstar 00:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe padded over to Pumpkinving and Swiftfeather "are we ganna go or what?"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine nodded, eyes narrowed, and they dashed off.Silverstar 00:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "is your brother always that mean?"whispered Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "He's protective." mewed Swiftfeather, eyes glimmering. "Any she-cat should die for him, he's nice at heart." she meowed. Her brother padded up to her, eyeing Flamestripe.Silverstar 00:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "i don't thing he likes me"whispered Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine twitched his ears. "No, I don't!" he growled bitterly. "Pumpkinvine, calm it." Swiftfeather mewed.Silverstar 00:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "i havn't done anything to you!"growled Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "You've mooned over my sister, that's enough!" Pumpkinvine snarled, fangs barred. Swiftfeather squeaked.Silverstar 00:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "its not my falt that i think she's pretty"Flamestripe blushed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Swiftfeather blushed too. Pumpkinvine snarled, claws unsheathed.Silverstar 00:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "hey now calm down i dont want to start a fight with a fellow clan mate"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "The you better watch yourself." growled Pumpkinvine.Silverstar 00:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "what do you think im going to do?!"meowed Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Pumpkinvine snorted, and dashed ahead.Silverstar 00:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe brushed up against Swiftfeather "i think me and him will get along someday"whispered Flamestripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Leafsong stared at a leaf.Tigerfoot 03:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw jumped on the leaf she was stareing at.Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Prickleflower watched her kits play. Prickle! 13:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "how are your kits"asked stormstripe.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze padded to camp back from hunting. She caught at least ten mice. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon took a freash kill from the pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hello," said Iceblaze to Brighttalon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "hello" meowed Brighttallon smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The ground began to shake.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "what's going on!"yelled Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:07, September 29, 2012 (UTC) The volcano began to eurupt. "Run!" shouted Iceblaze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon ran away with Iceblaze.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze wasn't runing. She helped evacuate the nursury. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:21, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon decided to help her out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Every cat was able to escape, but the camp was in ruins. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "well this stinks"meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Iceblaze nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "what else could go wrong" growled Brighttalon in anger.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) A small branch fell and hit Brighttalon on the head. "That," said Iceblaze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "i'm just not ganna talk now"growled Brighttalon, Stormsriped laughed at his sister.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "We...are going to have to askSnowClan for help...." said Iceblaze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction